


We can share it

by patpat325



Series: Ereriweek [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patpat325/pseuds/patpat325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are new to their first school and become friends on the first day all thanks to Erwin. Time skip at the end.<br/>modern baby!Levi & baby!Eren AU<br/>Ereriweek day 5: jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can share it

**Author's Note:**

> Although I suck at writing jealousy, I tried with all my might. This is one of those bad days I' sorry.

“Hello children, I’m Hanji sensei and I will be your teacher from now on, yaay!~”

A tall brunette female with glasses sang enthusiastically to the group of six year olds in front of her.

She eyed the little group and realised that the kids were slightly frightened. None of them knew each other so of course, the first day at school would be hard. After a few more moments of introducing herself and getting the kids to play a little ice breaking game, it was break time.

The kids were able to go into the allocated room with toys and tables to eat at. Hanji took interest in the small pale boy who was clinging onto a soft cream teddy bear. It wasn’t the schools property, the woman would have noticed such a beauty a long time ago.

“Hey there little guy” She approached the raven haired boy. “Your name is Levi right?” She smiled.

“Yes” The boy answered with a scowl.

“Don’t you want to play with other kids? There are some snacks for you if you’re hungry”

“No thank you” He replied politely and hugged his bear tighter. Hanji then noticed that a few kids were staring at the raven child.

“Hm. Okay, if you need anything then go to that lady over there” She pointed to the short orange haired woman who was currently talking to a brown haired boy.

Levi nodded and Hanji left him with his teddy.

“I like your bear” A brunette girl with a pony tail and a bag of potato chips spoke up from beside Levi. “It’s very cute” She giggled.

“Saaasha come on, we’re racing the cars!” A slightly shorter than Levi almost bald kid whined.

“I’m coming Connie don’t need to be impatient” She said and rushed off.

Levi took a few steps forward before being sabotaged by a blonde boy.

“Woah! that’s so pretty, can I touch it?” A blonde boy with a teeny weeny pony tail asked enthusiastically. Levi’s stomach tightened but he nodded. His bear was the most precious thing he had right now and he didn’t want to damage it. He carried it everywhere to feel more secure. After a few seconds the kid left so Levi buried his nose in the bears head and walked onwards.

The goal was the orange haired woman; she looked really nice. After a few moments of random kids gasping and asking about the bear, Levi finally reached the other end of the huge ass classroom where he found the woman at search.

“Hello there, I’m Petra sensei” her honey coated voice came out “Do you want to sit with us?” She sent Levi a warm smile but his eyes were fixated on the brunette sitting on the other side of Petra.

The raven quickly nodded and Petra made some space for him to sit down when suddenly she got called outside by Hanji sensei. “Wait here okay, I’ll be back in a minute” She said and took off for the door.

Levi looked over at the other boy again and mustered up some strength to speak up.

“Hi” was all he said with his smooth, childlike voice.

“Hey I’m Eren” The brunette looked up and smiled. He could sense that the raven was nervous. He couldn’t help but eye the fluffy object that rested in Levi’s arms.

“I’m Levi…nice to meet you” He replied, somewhat relieved that the boy seemed to be more open than him.

Eren nodded and looked down at his hands, that bear was extremely appealing and looked very huggable.

“Why aren’t you playing with other kids?” Levi asked curiously.

Eren fidgeted a little before awkwardly speaking up “I don’t know anyone….not many kids like me”

Levi looked surprised and decided to sit down next to Eren. He sat his bear up on his knees and started flattering its fluffy fur down.

Eren took a closer look at the stunning toy that wasn’t his. He felt something tick inside of him at that thought, maybe he was slightly jealous.

“What’s his name?” He asked trying to look disinterested.

“Er _win_ ”

“Why that?”

“Because he’s a winner to be my friend” Levi said with a smile. Eren stared at the toy feeling kind of upset because he didn’t have anything like that. Jealousy started taking over.

“I wish I had a friend like that” He muttered and looked down onto his black and white tiny converse.

“Don’t you have one?” Levi’s head shot up in surprise. Eren only shook his head and left his eyes trained on the colourful carpet beneath him. He felt something shift on the little bench and when he looked up, the creamy bear was sat in between the two boys. “He can be your friend too if you want” Levi smiled at Eren and placed his hands between his thighs.

“Can I touch him?” Eren asked timidly.

“Yes” Levi giggled at the shocked expression on Eren’s face. The brunette gently stroked one of the soft arms and ran his hand along the plush all the way up to the head.

“But he’s yours” He said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice that Levi noticed.

“We can share him” The raven replied.

**_14 years later_ **

“You’ve been acting weird lately” A deep manly voice stated.

“I haven’t noticed” A slightly less manly voice, but still manly enough to be classed as a man replied.

“Eren. Are you _not_ telling me something?” The manlier voice asked.

“Why would I hide something from you Levi?” the less manly voice said slightly irritated.

“Because you’ve been distant ever since we’ve….done it” Levi said “And you were a bit weird during _that_ as well” He narrowed his eyes at the red cheeks on Eren’s face. “Are you jealous by any chance?”

“Of what?” Eren snapped his head to look at Levi with a shocked flustered face.

Levi shrugged and thought for a moment, no, but seriously what could he be jealous about? It’s not like Levi was flirting with other people or….

“No. You‘re not…” He muttered to himself closing his eyes. Eren didn’t catch onto his boyfriend’s drift.

Levi turned his head to look Eren straight into the questioning eyes. “You’re not jealous over my _size_ are you?” He asked, a smile crawling its way onto his face as soon as Eren flushed again.

The brunette opened his mouth to speak but was cut off but a deep silky chuckle.

“Trust me; I appreciate you being _slightly_ smaller although not by a lot.” Levi teased Eren and Eren fidgeted awkwardly in his seat.

“It made me feel self-conscious, that’s it.” He said in a hushed voice.

The short raven smiled and scooted over to Eren on the beige couch. He nuzzled his face into the sun kissed neck and wrapped his short arms around the refined torso.

“you played with it though” He said in a playful tone with a grin plastered on his face.

“But it’s yours” Eren said and snaked an arm around Levi to hold him closer.

Levi chuckled “We can share it”.


End file.
